


掠风窃尘的黑周五

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger Sex, Ass to Mouth, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Breaking Up & Making Up, Car Sex, Choking, Cigarettes, Cock Cages, Doctor/Patient, Engagement, Gun Kink, Handcuffs, Killer/Boss Relationship, M/M, Milking, Nipple Piercings, Nude Photos, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Roleplay, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Urethral Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦
Kudos: 3





	掠风窃尘的黑周五

凛雪鸦起床的时候失手打破了闹钟。

这不是他第一次打破什么东西了，镜子、相框、玻璃肛塞……壮烈在起床气下的牺牲品无数——别惊讶——成年人也有管不住脾气的时候。

碎玻璃下的表盘四分五裂，依稀可以分辨出边缘十二对纠缠的小人儿，扭曲成罗马数字的姿势；秒针分针是两柄长短不一的剑，夹在中间的时针粗而短，故意做成阴茎的形状——暗示意味浓厚的摆件——通常可以在十八世纪的古典春宫图里那些贵妇小姐的闺房中找到，比如阴茎喷泉、阴茎石柱、阴茎梳妆盒……等等等等。但这实在称不上一桩怪事，毕竟熟识掠风窃尘的人都清楚，其主人的秉性同考究而恶趣味的装修风格一样，是远观近玩咸不宜的。

性饥渴？曾有人这么怀疑过。也许——他耸耸肩，但他更愿意称自己为天生的享乐主义——分手后他已经清心寡欲了整整三个月，而前男友的诅咒就像雨季的乌云一样如影随形，此刻阴魂不散地碎了一地，致力于挑拨他脆弱的神经。

今天是星期五，新崭崭的一天，社畜们弹冠相庆的好日子，意外定在十三号，一个令人啼笑皆非的日期，对他而言不痛不痒。眼下最要紧的还是把满地残骸收拾好，以免踩到碎玻璃真的酿成“厄运”。

而他不知道的是，这才是厄运之伊始。

在公司他目睹了一起枪击。

精心计算好的时间出了岔子，他进地铁比平时晚了两分钟，一列巨大的机械从眼前轰鸣而过，第一块积木摆错了位置，而这都要怪打破的那个闹钟。他错过了日常搭的那一班，顺理成章地迟到了，不得不挤进人满为患的电梯。摇摇欲坠。身后的白领低低报怨了一声，红灯熄灭、启动、楼层数迅速上升、心脏下坠、咯噔——电梯晃了一晃，随即恢复正常，没人发现也没人在乎。保险起见，他决定午休时爬楼梯上下楼，权当锻炼。摇摇欲坠。前台滚动播放的广告在频闪，维修工和他擦肩而过，帽檐压得很低，而他本该被失灵的指纹锁堵在门外至少五分钟。摇摇欲坠。他越走越快，最后不顾风度和礼仪，一路发足狂奔起来。摇摇欲坠。一阵急促的鼓点敲在心上，色块拉成线条，无数光影自身侧疾驰而过，还差一个拐弯时他和匆匆跑出来的助理迎面撞上，领针勾住袖口，刺啦——摇摇欲坠——但没关系，还来得及挽救；隔着磨砂玻璃他看见里面的人正在慷慨激昂地汇报他该死的业绩，被肾上腺素放大的瞳孔将眼见的一切都变成慢动作，他眼睁睁看着口型最终定格在一个惊讶的“O”，同时一枚子弹擦着他的头发梢射出——

哗。

叠叠乐塌了一地。

他站在门口，玻璃呈蛛网状龟裂，从右上角开始，慢慢裂出一道缝隙——喀嚓——鱼鳞般片片剥落，有一两粒甚至滚到他的脚边，最后崩塌成一撮晶莹剔透的骨灰。一张张恼人的惊惶的面孔透过弹孔注视着他，瞠目结舌、呆若木鸡，比死人更像死人。他抬头望了望天花板，很好，监控死角——他失去了完美的不在场证明。

现场一片鸡飞狗跳，人来人往却没有人关心为什么。保安在大喊大叫，医护忙着给娇气的现代人披上安全毯，他坐在一旁按揉眉心，一心只想回到打破闹钟的那个时刻，在那时就提交短期休假申请——得了吧，少他一个地球又不是停止自转了，亏他还特意挑了个只需要签签文件、敲敲印章的假身份！

这帮杀手！说好了九点就是九点，多一秒少一秒就仿佛不会杀人了一样。为了这个猎物他至少策划了整整半年，最后关头却没能捕捉到任何关键信息——任何！就因为一个破闹钟！

他想他急需做个爱发泄一下。

他首先想到杀无生——闹钟的原主人、前男友、贴身保镖、雇佣兵、甜心、仇人、免费嫖客、性交时一板一眼从爱抚开始的小古董、社交关系的狱头、混乱私生活的终结者——管他呢。

如果是无生，他酸溜溜地想，他一定通融得多，也好打发得多，只需开个房用肉体款待一顿。刚杀过人的小男友格外有魅力，一沾上那侵略性的眼神就能让他两腿发软，他情不自禁怀念起溅在脸上的鲜血、急剧加热的空气、令人头晕目眩的荷尔蒙……如果这时候引诱他，那么他们在会议室里就能搞起来。

会议室……他环顾四周，认出这正是他们搞过的其中一间。真是的，制定计划时他怎么没考虑到这点？现在它变成了凶案现场，以后想重温鸳梦都要担心薛定谔的第三双眼睛……这里——对，就是这张桌子——过去他曾躺在这里搔首弄姿，试图利用监控给自己录一段色情片，或将成为掠风窃尘现存于世的唯一一段影像，绝对保值，可惜胎死腹中。杀无生把他拖下来压在桌沿上，扒下他的裤子——上衣不能弄乱，待会儿还得开会——扯着他的领带，在脖子上勒出一道深深的血痕，接下来他一整天都得把扣子系到第一粒。有一回助理在外面敲门，于是他匆忙提起裤子，射进去的精液来不及清理，干脆用跳蛋堵住——但是晚了，客人已经到了。会议结束后坐垫湿了一大片，他瘫在旋转椅里站都站不起来，只好打电话求杀无生进来扶自己。会议室里黑灯瞎火的，他躲在桌子底下，试图不脱裤子就取出跳蛋，见人来就可怜巴巴地要安慰，转头就被善妒的小男友拐进杂物间调教。他的手被皮带绑在门把上，屁股高高撅起，肩膀夹着手机，一边接电话一边被玩弄，大腿抖得不像话，体液和润滑剂的混合物一直淌到膝弯。跳蛋蜂鸣的马达声让他听不清内容，只能嗯嗯啊啊地打发对方像被打扰到好事的婊子正急着敞开腿挨操（就这点而言并没有说错），杀无生还一直骚扰他，舔他的耳垂、用回形针夹他的乳头、拿钢笔尖钻他的尿道，刺激得他差点当场哭出来。他记得那天下午自己是在杂物间里办公的，杀无生把他的电脑和充电线拿进来，让他坐在自己的阴茎上，自己坐在椅子上，他双脚悬空，颠簸得像底下安了个炮机，两条腿乱蹬，鞋尖徒劳地够着地面。等整栋写字楼熄灯了杀无生才把他抱出来，捉进车里逼问白天有多少人看见他屁股流水的骚样子。车身晃得厉害，从摇上的单面车窗里看得见过路人唾弃的视线；天窗却开着，一束惨白的路灯照得他一览无余，从楼上轻而易举就能看见他被人按在车座上，浑身赤裸、双腿大开，不用说都知道在干什么勾当……事儿办了一半，围观的人越来越多，他被连哄带吓着签下亡国条约，杀无生开车，他就安安静静趴在他裤裆上，一路帮他含回去。回去后已经凌晨了，他又被要求穿上全套西装、戴上锁精环，一边自慰一边念开会用的演讲稿，念完之前不准摘下，解开后小家伙都紫了，硬得发痛却射不出来，只能求杀无生再操他一回……第二天他请了整整一个礼拜的病假。

……不行，不能想下去了。再回忆下去，他就要当众勃起了。

一名女警官适时拍了拍他的肩膀，要求跟她回警局做笔录，他从善如流地站起身，出门前最后看了一眼尸体，他的前同事双眼圆睁、死不瞑目，显出一种死人独有的麻木。他突然觉得索然无味，耸了耸肩，双手插进兜里，头也不回地离开了。

打发完警察已是下午两点，尴尬的时间，离下午茶还早而警察局并不提供午餐。这时候还营业的只有快餐店，里面挤满手拿气球、排队买欢乐儿童餐的小鬼头。过去他提出这种无理的要求时杀无生总是乖乖照做，然后在床上加倍报复回来……而现在失去一米九傻大个的加成，他看上去就像一个抢小朋友玩具的超龄儿童、一个从护工手中溜出来的大号白痴——一个恶霸。

他灰溜溜地退出去，找了家食不果腹的咖啡馆蹭网。是时候约个炮了，他严肃而有仪式感地点开了交友软件，开始下载更新包，等待时忍不住幻想起他的一夜情对象：他至少要有六尺三寸高，身材健硕、肌肉漂亮，面色阴郁却化着浓妆，一身的皮革……最重要的是，尺寸不凡——该死，他又想念起那个大家伙，热腾腾、硬邦邦，生机勃勃地在他身体里茁壮成长。

他……渴望受到虐待。他的杀手前男友就精通富有情趣而常人称之为变态的杀人技巧——比如把他剥光了绑在消毒水气味的手术台上，双腿拉成M字，用绿色的无菌巾盖住上身只露出下体，呼吸机连着挥发性的催情药。无生告诉他自己通常会直接切开目标的胸腔，取出心脏，但这一次他准备玩点花样；而他扭动着躯干，巴望着被他解剖。

他事先被一根电击棒堵住尿道，又灌下一肚子水，小腹微微隆起，滑溜溜的耦合剂涂满肚皮，超声探头贴着皮肤移来移去，痒得他止不住发笑——倒要看看能玩出什么花样。无证医生赤脚上阵，煞有介事地宣布他怀孕了，需要进一步检查产道，接着剪开胸部的无菌巾，抚摸他的乳房。他一边被冰凉的窥肛器塞进后穴扩张，一边被若即若离的手法撩拨得心痒难耐。杀无生好像在他身体里放了一根假阳具——又不太像，更像是电击肛塞——嗤，老掉牙的把戏。接着，两剂催乳针注进了他的乳头。

针头刺进来时他痛得咬破了下唇，立刻被塞了一颗口球，咽不下的唾液混合着冷汗一直流到颈后，杀无生还故意延长注射的时间、针头刺在乳孔里搅来搅去，把他煎熬的每一秒当作享受。鲜血一丝丝洇入皮肤的纹路里，把乳晕染得殷红一片，很快就溢出了白色的汁，又用乳夹封死。一声清脆的开合声，他骤然被前端、后穴和胸口三处的电击感逼得尖叫出声。他浑身抽搐，差点失禁，而杀无生不顾他的挣扎，蒙住了他的眼睛，在他的手背上扎了一针，临走前吻了吻他隆起的、仿佛正孕育着胚胎的腹部。

冷库门合拢的声音。

杀无生走了。

他被放置了整整一下午，每当快要高潮时就被电击棒生生堵住。他张着嘴，后门大开，被串在快感的铁架台上任人宰割，在本能与理智的拉锯之下四分五裂。针头在剧烈的痉挛中错了位，他的四肢越来越凉，不知道是在输液还是在抽血；躯干却烫得发起烧。他不知道无生是不是正在监视自己，他发誓只要无生回来，他一定乖乖张开腿予取予求，承受他的亲吻他的爱抚他的侵入，再也不会笑他是小古董，只要他回来解救自己……

等杀无生回来时他全身都软掉了，只有双乳和阴茎硬得像石头，杀无生一操进来就立刻高潮，奶水足足喷出一尺高。杀无生用力压他的肚子，他的小腹憋得快要炸裂，仍然努力收紧，不肯在人前失禁。这是极易高潮的姿势，他在五分钟里到了七次，叫得肝肠寸断，杀无生趁机录了音，作为专属背景铃声，每次打给他时凛雪鸦都要戴上耳机，以免满屋子都回荡着自己的叫床声。接下来的半个月他都在间歇性地分泌乳汁，而杀无生就像一条训练有素的猎犬一样紧紧黏着他。他会在开会时突然把自己拉走，或者把他按在在宴会厅的角落里，甚至在闹市区难得僻静的小巷中间直接扒下他的上衣，威胁如果再这样不分场合地流奶，就给他的乳头也戴上贞操锁。

杀无生说到做到。他会在熙熙攘攘的走廊里突然把手伸进他怀里，夹住乳头挤奶似的拧，而在旁人眼里他只是帮粗心的上司系上衬衫的第二粒扣子。有时候甚至隔着衣襟里对他上下其手，乳夹隔着羊毛西装渐具雏形，他的胸脯涨得老高，不得不小心翼翼搁在桌子上，就像刚刚发育的小女孩。杀无生会命令他当场脱光，像修道院的女教师一样审视肿成绛红色的乳头，然后让他趴在桌子上笞打他的臀部，因为“迷途的羔羊需要拯救”……

他掂了掂手机，忽然有些拿不定主意。如果现在他把杀无生叫出来补个分手炮，那么所有问题都能迎刃而解；可那次他的表情好吓人，要是他到现在都还怀恨在心……

他打了个寒噤。

两个小时后，凛雪鸦对着唯一一条申请陷入了惆怅。

原来自己的行情已经这么不乐观了，他伤心地想，连奔放的性癖都挽救不了低迷的人气，要知道以前不到半个小时他的收件箱就会爆满到系统自动删除私信。

他心灰意冷，连对方的信息都懒得过目就点下了拒绝。

凛雪鸦在家里躺了好一会儿才接受自己无人问津的现实。

现在的小年轻……他嘀嘀咕咕，拆开一包润滑剂。瓶装的过期了，只剩袋装的。他一向不喜欢袋装：一包不够两包太多，不好控制用量，撕开包装涂在对方阴茎上时还老产生用薯条蘸番茄酱的错觉。至少在他那时候，勤俭节约还是一种美德，现在的小年轻……他不小心把口子撕得大了一点，滑唧唧的硅油流得满手都是，滴滴答答淌在床单上。烦人！他把多出来的润滑剂抹在胸口，一边自己扩张，一边回忆杀无生射进来是什么感觉……水声噗叽噗叽，微凉的精液又多又稠，坠得下腹沉甸甸……他又挤进去一包。

杀无生通常会在做爱前洗个澡，于是他拧开了浴缸的水龙头，想象无生在里面，随时会走出来撞破他干的好事。宁可偷吃也不肯向他求欢，宁可含着一颗冰冷的电动玩具独守空闺，也不肯坐在他的胯上享受服务……无生会怎么惩罚自己呢？他会不会先把自己绑起来，然后恐吓要把自己扭送警察局，作为角色扮演的信号？对，他总是这样，循规蹈矩、冥顽不灵——反正已经分手了，谁还管自己是不是在背后嚼舌根！他从抽屉里翻出一副手铐。

无生……喜欢吻他的胸——话说回来，他想不出自己身上还有哪里没被他吻过——有一回他突发奇想戴了乳环和脐钉，用裱花枪挤出的鲜奶油连成一颗恶俗的心形，那次无生几乎把他的乳头咬下来……他又摸出一对乳环。

无生一定不会脱他的上衣，只会高高吊起他的腿，挺括的衣服下摆垂在他的脸边，使他看不清那双手是怎么慢慢抚过他的腰侧、小腹、胸膛、肩胛，最后隔着衣料抵进他的嘴里；可无生走的时候也带走了分腿带，害他现在只能用靠枕尽量把腿垫高……神志不清时他会控制不住地扭动，无生就把他抱到身前，一只手反剪着他，一只手揉他痉挛不已的肚子……

无生是这么做的……无生说过……无生喜欢……

无生、无生。

他忽然把手盖在脸上。真是乱了套。自打摔碎那个该死的闹钟之后，一切都脱离了轨道，一路驰向失控。他干嘛老想着那个粗野的、毫无利用价值的傻大个，好像一个思春的怨妇？他干嘛要模仿那些拙劣不堪的、所谓的情趣？难道他是为了取悦某双看不见的眼睛吗？他这么做不过是因为他本来就喜欢被这么对待，和那个跟屁虫没有一根头发丝的关系；再说了，杀无生还不喜欢他抽烟——啊哈！

他从积灰的烟盒里抽出一支烟卷，用发潮的火柴划了好久才点燃，抿在唇间深深吸了一口。要是杀无生看见他故态复萌，一定会气炸肺的。他照着手指拍了张照，配文：“82年的雪茄，谁想尝尝看？”以前杀无生会夺过烟头摁在他的大腿根上，现在只能对着他的社交账号干瞪眼，还有比这更愉悦的事吗？

他一边想象杀无生的表情，一边把跳蛋的功率调大了一档。

然后他发现遥控器失灵了。

不仅遥控器失灵了，电池也坏了，现在它随时可能漏电，给他狠狠来一下子。而当他试图强行取出时，多用一袋润滑剂的后果应验得猝不及防——他的手一直在打滑，抖得对不准位置，久未使用的肌肉紧张得不断收缩，反将之吞得更深。

他安慰自己这没什么大不了的，小玩具的威力没有那么大，那些桃色小说都是在胡说八道。不过要让一贯冷静自持的人失态几分钟，还是绰绰有余：他的屁股里仿佛兜了一窝黄蜂，发了疯似的蛰咬他的前列腺，刺激得前面不断滴下透明的粘液。而快感可不是什么温顺的绵羊，它是一头野兽——倘若不能驯服，就会被之驯服。他像中世纪遭受火刑的女巫一样在床上翻滚，床单皱得仿佛他曾英勇反抗过一场强奸——啧，说得好像他在乎一样……

还差一点，就一点……

窗帘悄然掀开一角，露出黑夜狰狞的瞳孔。

“你在干什么？”

他毫无防备地到达了高潮。

两个人都惨叫出声。

“这可是十五楼！（你为什么不穿裤子！）”

如果这是一个角色扮演游戏，主角要用这一幕来为自己的黑周五画下句点，凛雪鸦将毫不迟疑地将尴尬指数拉满，并将代表程度的曲线画出框外。没有比这更尴尬的一幕了：在自慰时被破窗而入的前男友兼幻想对象逮个正着，尤其当你正戴着手铐、乳环在衬衫底下若隐若现、床上堆满奇形怪状的玩具、看上去打算玩一些羞耻的小游戏时。

“嗨，”杀无生多此一举地斟酌了一下，“好久不见。”说完立刻就后悔。居然真的约在家里，他醋唧唧地想，谁知道他搬出去的几个月里那张床上躺过多少人，又有多少人排队等着骑他。他那么爱玩，也许还给床伴们排了个班，就像白领给衣服编号，确保一周七天每天不重样，他知道凛雪鸦做得出来。空气里一股子焦糊味儿，也不知道开窗通风——该死，他怎么又开始抽烟！

凛雪鸦强迫自己冷静下来：“好久不见。但是说真的这么做无礼且无理，就好比在别人洗澡时闯入浴室要求合浴——虽然过去你也常常这么干，但那时候我们还没分手。”

杀无生也迅速恢复理智：“你说得对。”

“但愿你能编出合适的借口，在我报警之前。”

“我忘了拿一样东西，这要求不过分吧？”

“当然不。但我怎么不知道有什么东西能让你心心念念这么久，在我们已经分手三个月之后？”

“你的命。”杀无生阴森森地说。

凛雪鸦用被子蒙住头。他向床边逼近几步，脚下踩到了什么东西，发出咔嚓一声脆响。

两个人不约而同看向地面。

是白天来不及毁尸灭迹的闹钟碎片。

“原来你这么讨厌我。”杀无生弯腰捡起三根指针，放在手心里掂了掂，神色异常平静。凛雪鸦猛然记起当初他对着图纸吹爆了一整个玻璃工房的库存才终于烧制成功，还没等他编排好托辞，就被掐着脖子按在床头。

“你冷静一点！”他没什么说服力地争辩道，“这只是个意外，我不是故意——”

“——不是故意打碎我送你的礼物？还是不是故意背叛我？”

“有必要这么咄咄逼人吗？我说过了，只是利益交换。说真的，走到这个地步，你的暴脾气要负百分之八十的责任，如果不是那时候你一心想杀我，连解释的机会都不给，我们现在不至于闹得这么不可开交——”

“——够了。我不想再听你偷换概念，尤其是你鬼话连篇、前科累累。”

“‘鬼话连篇’、‘前科累累’？那不如你来给我做个榜样——解释吧，你为什么会出现在这里？”凛雪鸦说，“别忽悠我，你知道那不管用。”

原来他知道什么叫“忽悠”，杀无生还以为撒谎被上帝刻在了捏造他的那根鲜廉寡耻的肋骨里。当他一脸无辜地告诉自己时“我似乎犯了个错”时他还以为是马失前蹄栽在行踪泄露之类一阵枕边风就能解决的小麻烦上，转头连安全套的尺寸都被卖给中情局。一想到那个特工被他爆头之前还在幸灾乐祸什么年代了还有人用传教士这种无聊的体位，难怪留不住情人，他的血压都飙升了百分之十。

那是他们没见过那个人是如何紧密缠着他的腰，忘情地在他身下扭动，用哭泣般的嗓音宣泄欲求……总之他一口气打空了弹匣，回过神时那个特工的脑袋就像他们吵架时从十五楼扔下去的西瓜一样躺在他的脚边。他蹲在尸体旁边，从战术长裤的兜里摸出一支血腥冲天的烟，借着发烫的枪管引燃后猛吸一口，呛得死去活来。整整三年了，他至今想不通抽烟到底有什么致命的魅力能让凛雪鸦在春兴正浓的紧要关头指示他下楼买包烟，否则不让上床。每一次他都威胁不戒烟就拿他的屁股当烟灰缸，看看他下面的嘴会不会和上面的嘴一样犯烟瘾，每一次都拜倒在他吞云吐雾时迷离的眼神下。

这一回他打算动真格的。

杀无生从上衣的内插袋里掏出枪对准银发掩映下的额心，拉开保险栓，食指扣上扳机。只要轻轻一按，boom——这颗聪明绝顶的脑袋立刻就会报销，炸得比中国年的焰火晚会还要绚烂，真正实现物理意义上的“开花（bloom）”。

凛雪鸦的腿搁在一打靠枕上颤抖，仿佛挨受老虎凳的酷刑，半张脸掩在凌乱的头发下，露出的肌肤艳若桃李。他紧张地咬着下唇，小声抽气，仿佛正在忍受什么难以启齿的痛苦。

尽管不愿承认，但杀无生在那一刻动摇了。

他痛恨自己的意志不坚：几个月了，一见到凛雪鸦他还是克制不住地从下腹涌上阵阵冲动。但这并不矛盾——他可以一边弄死他，一边狠狠要他。

他扫了一眼那双绞在一起的大腿，深吸一口气，尽可能让自己看起来漠不关心。“难道不是你约的炮？”

“我没点‘接受’。”不光没点，甚至还拒绝了，这是什么忠贞不渝的好妻子人设……真是的，他都要被自己感动了。

“你点了。”杀无生笃定。

“我没点。”

“你点了。”

“我点了？”

“你点了。”

“我真的点了？”

杀无生揪着凛雪鸦的领子把他提起来，把手机屏幕贴在他的鼻子上。

界面上写：

_时间：今晚_

_地点：（空）_

_人物：可爱鸦鸦子和普通用户ifdG%3qS_

_特殊项目：BDSM_

_……_

“手滑。”凛雪鸦呻吟，“无论你信不信，这确实又是一个意外……等等，”他一骨碌跪坐起来，“难道这三个月来，你就一直等着接我的单？可你要怎么确保不会被人抢单？”

“哦，你没当过上面的那个所以不清楚，按你的搜索条件，那些有资格接单的极有可能同样也注册过约架软件。有个好心人赞助了我一条爬虫，具体原理不清楚，总之能帮助我检索到那些人的账号；而唯一的条件是看住你，别再出来为祸人间。”

“于是你把附近所有可能抢单的全都揍了一遍，警告他们不准接我的单？”他难以置信地问。

杀无生那副期待夸奖的表情告诉他自己八成猜对了。

凛雪鸦安详摊平。原来这就是他约不到炮的原因。总比色衰爱弛好，他心力交瘁地想。

这时候杀无生的手机叮咚响了一声，听上去像某社交软件特别关注的提示音。杀无生低头迅速扫了一眼，再抬头时彻底黑了脸。

“82年的雪茄？我怎么不记得给你留过存货，嗯？”他兴师问罪地扬了扬手机，屏幕上正是自己十分钟前发布的擦边球，照片里烟雾缭绕，只看得清一只夹烟的手，没对上焦的背景里玉体横陈，为了营造气氛，特意调成黑白。

该死，他的网络世界是只有2G吗？！

“没错，”凛雪鸦自暴自弃地说，“我抽了烟，还拍了裸照，虽然总体而言只是为了更方便约炮，但我得承认有一部分是出于激怒你的目的……不要伤害我！我知道你还是想要我的，对不对——疼！住、住手！我透不过气了……呼。你弄伤我了。作为补偿，你得摸摸我——轻一点！对，就像这样，轻柔地、色情地……现在呢？你改变主意了吗？”他眨了眨眼。

“住口！”

又来！一招鲜吃遍天，那也不代表在故技重施一百三十七遍后还和第一次一样有效；何况那次他是真的受了伤，为了任务还穿了女装，谁能拒绝一身破碎红裙、颤抖着在耳边说“我好冷”的掠风窃尘呢？没有金刚钻就敢揽瓷器活，他都不觉得害臊么！不对……他们谈论的不是背叛的事儿吗？

该死！又被他转移了话题！

他应该直接冲上去揍他一顿，可他一上前就看见凛雪鸦的小兄弟直挺挺地对着他，亢奋得像灌了一整桶两升装冰美式的股票交易员。

杀无生不忍直视地别开眼。

“你能不能先把裤子穿上？”

“不能。”凛雪鸦冷静地说，“第一，在你闯入之前，我原本在解决生理需求，没有人在解决生理需求的时候还保持衣冠楚楚——特殊爱好人群（比如你）除外。第二——”

杀无生等着他的“第二”。

他深吸一口气，露出一脸真诚的表情。“它卡在里面了。”

杀无生当场石化。

“它卡住了。如你所见，摆在你面前的有两条路：第一，一枪把我崩了，趁尸僵后身体软下来的几个小时在我松弛但还没凉透的括约肌里迅速来一发，从此只能对着我的遗照打手枪；第二……帮我个忙。”

凛雪鸦用脚勾开抽屉，从里面捡出一盒保险套，递到他面前，就像那时候坐在藤椅上，脚趾夹来一朵花。

“放心，有偿。”

凛雪鸦不说他甚至都没有发现自己的专属地已被一根玩具捷足先得，在他为他千疮百孔的肺痛心疾首的时候凛雪鸦满脑子想的只有怎么把自己拐上床爽一把。原来他发抖不是因为害怕，而是太爽了，他毫不怀疑只要自己在旁边静静待上十分钟，用不着他动手，凛雪鸦自己就能把自己玩到精尽人亡。现在他恬不知耻地在自己面前夹紧臀部，试图用分娩的姿势把它排出来，玫红色跳蛋水光潋滟的表面在同样鲜艳的穴肉里发了芽，仿佛雪下冒出一点红。

“还有多少电？”他尽量保持心平气和。

“不知道，”凛雪鸦谨慎地说，“四十分钟？”

“你能高潮四十分钟吗？”

显然不能。

杀无生满怀恶意地把它戳了回去。

“喂！”凛雪鸦努力用铐住的双手捂着臀部，“虽然我并不介意被一根玩具活活操死，但我还以为你更希望亲自动手？”

“有区别吗？在你眼里，这些——”他把床上摞得整整齐齐的情趣用品捧起来哗啦啦撒了一床，“——‘东西’、工作、人、感情……有区别吗？只要能带给你快感和享受，到底有什么东西是不能被你当成玩具的？”

“没必要妄自菲薄。我从来没有——”

“——从来没有乱搞？还是从来没有把我的话当真？我告诉过你一万遍，不想让我丧偶（“我们还没结婚！”）就别抽那些该死的烟，你是怎么回答的？都说那种工作只会害你丢了性命，我劝你辞职一门心思照顾家庭（“再说一次，我们没有成家！”），你又是怎么说的？信誓旦旦地一口答应，然后一次次用事实证明你的承诺就和你的作战计划一样不靠谱！”

凛雪鸦也动了气：“你果然还是对那件事心存芥蒂。我早说过那时候我们就该和平分手，你非不肯，美其名曰‘照顾伤患’，其实只是为了彰显自己不计前嫌——除了你以外谁在乎！这种事情对我们来说是家常便饭，没有你我也能逃出生天。”

“难道不是因为除我以外没有人关心你？你不感激我也就算了，这种忘恩负义的话你怎么说得出口？”

“那我应该怎么做？金盆洗手？以身相许？满足你的控制欲，时时刻刻栓在身边，戒烟戒酒戒自由？还是做糖爹的乖糖宝，辞掉工作靠你给的一点点零花钱过活——‘口交一元，侧入十元，后入十元，中出一次五元，传教士翻倍’？如果这就是你想要的，那么我尽可以告诉你，项圈和狗链就在衣橱的倒数第一层！”

杀无生粗喘着，凛雪鸦怀疑他马上就要过呼吸了。“没关系……”看得出来，他在拼命克制自己，“没关系。你说什么我都不会生气。反正是我得到了你——”

“得到 **过** 。”

“你就非要惹我生气吗？”

“如果我的用词让你感到不快，那么抱歉，我是故意的。”

杀无生恶狠狠地瞪着他，似乎要用目光将他剥皮拆骨，他不甘示弱地瞪回去。如果不是电动马达还在他屁股里嗡嗡作响，他的肌肉还在肉眼看不见的地方疯狂抽搐，他能想出一万句下流话驳斥这套刚出土就该被送进博物馆展览的落伍思想，可现在……谁让他有求于人呢？

他放软了语气：“你到底想要什么？说出来，我都给你。”

“我只想要你安安全全、毫发无损，而不是借口工作满世界乱搞，连下楼买包烟都能遇到三个睡过你的人，活像一个荡妇——”

“——你就是喜欢荡妇。承认吧，这没什么大不了的：你就是好这一口，就是喜欢在偷窥与被偷窥、戴绿帽与捉奸之间摇摆不定的刺激感——”

“——我只喜欢你！”

空气一瞬间比零下三百度的液氮还要凝滞。

“……哇哦。我的荣幸。”凛雪鸦干巴巴地鼓了鼓掌，手铐在腕间丁零当啷作响，“但我以为成年人应该已经对爱情这类不切实——”他搜索枯肠憋出一个婉转的说法，“——甜蜜——的奢侈品放弃了幻想。谢谢你善解人意地迁就我小众的癖好，但你知道这种事情，合得来最好，合不来也没必要勉强——唔！”

杀无生勾住乳链，扯着他的乳头把他提起来，他痛得差点惨叫出声。

杀无生捂住了他的嘴。

“听着，”他耳语，湿热的吐息蛇蛊一样从鼓膜钻进他的骨髓，“如果这样就能满足你，我不介意陪你玩玩。”

凛雪鸦眼睁睁看着杀无生从抽屉里搜出一盒十二支催乳针，一一屈指弹过——一小股药水喷出，在吊灯下泛着迷幻的彩光——然后全部推进那两道细细的乳孔。

他清楚这意味着什么：接下来的一个月自己将生不如死，活动范围缩小到床头和床尾，像一头乳牛，随时等候榨乳榨精。药效很快——也可能只是心理作用——他来了感觉，乳房内部像打气中的自行车胎一样迅速膨胀，顶端的两个金属小环阻止他像射精一样射出奶水，他难受得用胸脯蹭床单。杀无生拉开的抽屉是乳头专用格，他记得下面的暗格里有一对挤奶器……他挣扎着爬过去，半路就被掐着后脖子抓回来。

他跪坐在杀无生的腰上，面朝下，屁股朝上。凛雪鸦秒懂，自觉撅起屁股，哼哼唧唧地为他乳交，双手拢着软绵绵的胸脯夹着他的性器来回挨蹭，硬邦邦的手铐擦到了髋骨。杀无生抽了口气，抓着他的头发把他的脸按在胯下。

“用嘴。别偷懒，也别耍花样。”

他用手托住那对晃晃悠悠的乳房，以免乳环硌到自己。穿环的乳头有些畸形，勃起时就像两粒肉瘤，杀无生一边享受服务，一边揉捏粗糙湿润的乳头，诡异地感到愉悦。

是我让他变成这样的，他想。

从他的角度可以看见蜜桃形状的臀部。凛雪鸦把头埋得很低，弓起时脊椎的凸起像一头猎食的豹子，低伏时的弧度像一只温驯的家猫。杀无生抚摸他也像抚摸猫科动物，手指逗留在尾椎处画圈。

“不爱吃跳蛋，想要吐出来？”他故意凑近臀缝，贴着一张一翕的肉洞说话，“吃点别的好不好？”

跳蛋持久力惊人，一直在嗡嗡作响，震得他的腹肌也跟着嗡嗡直响，凛雪鸦又流了一屁股的水，蹭得他身上一塌糊涂，他的胸脯挤出了奶，弄得空气里都飘着一股腻人的奶味，含不住的津液淌下茎身，淋淋漓漓积在腹股沟里。就是这具肉体，在他手中一次次流汗、流奶、射精甚至失禁；也是这具肉体，在利用完剩余价值后将自己狠狠遗弃……他全身上下都比他本人懂得滴水之恩涌泉相报。

他抠进去的手指多用了点力，顶得跳蛋又滑进去几毫米。含着他的湿软口腔更热情了。肠道软烂的触感令他爱不释手，那张不知餍足的肉嘴紧紧吸住他的指腹，失控的跳蛋震得手指阵阵发麻，更别说有条溜滑的舌头正来来回回从根部舔舐到铃口，不时溢出的甜腻醉人的闷哼烫得他耳根发红。他往扭动的臀上抽了一记，凛雪鸦惊呼一声，腰塌得更低，白生生的屁股肉波荡漾，不多时便显出五道浅红色的指印。

“起来，”杀无生不耐烦地又扇了一巴掌，“别坐在我身上。”然后他发现凛雪鸦居然射了。

凛雪鸦趴下了，脸埋在他的裆部——糟糕的部位。刚刚射过精的身体虚软无力，他打了滑，不小心骑在杀无生脸上。杀无生被柔软有弹性的会阴和阴囊挤压着，产生一种异样的满足感，就像被一只高傲的猫咪踩脸。借着昏暗朦胧的光线，他看见那对潮红的大腿根里布满烟头烫出的疤——他亲手烫出的疤，而会阴处有一道长长的撕裂伤，已经泛白了。他试探着舔了一下。

凛雪鸦重重弹起来，仿佛被踩到了尾巴。

“别！”

很显然，他们都想起了同一件事儿。

那次掠风窃尘难得翻了车，杀无生赶到时他正骑在一张锥形的鞍马上，双腿穿过铁环，双手绑在柱子上，被一根三十厘米的木棒捅得前仰后合，下体在硬牛皮垫上磨得皮开肉绽，脸上挂满干涸的精液。一群人围着他录像，赌这个婊子撑不过三小时就会马上风的筹码一直摞到天花板，而计时的沙漏已经流了一大半。他用了不到半分钟就把他们全都打成了筛子。被放下来之后凛雪鸦一直喊冷，他心疼得仿佛刚刚被打成筛子的是自己的心脏。

可想而知后来狩云霄无意间透露这只是为了逼他上梁山作的戏之后他有多光火。他生了一个礼拜闷气，任凛雪鸦如何招安都不为所动，直到对方扬言要办个性爱派对才将他一把拉进卧室。凛雪鸦千依百顺、热情似火，主动要求穿孔，结果才进行到一半就疼得满床乱滚，他不得不一边找止血钳一边死死把他抵住。凛雪鸦两头都被钉穿，结束时奄奄一息，身上血迹斑斑，仿佛被狠狠蹂躏过。杀无生后来亲手为他打了一对乳环，里侧刻上自己的名字，直径太大，动作一激烈就会流血，而流血无疑使彼此更兴奋。

凛雪鸦呸地一下吐出他的阴茎。“如果你还在翻旧账，那么现在就放开我，我就算被玩具操死，死床上，也不给一个疑神疑鬼、呆头呆脑、笨手笨脚、连不小心打碎闹钟都值得兴师问罪的小气鬼做口活——啊！”

杀无生咬了他。他拼命反抗，结果反而被咬得更紧了。他疼得一直叫唤，可杀无生不理他，一心要他给他点颜色看。他们不像在打炮，更像在互殴。凛雪鸦挣来挣去，把润滑剂、肠液和鬼知道什么玩意儿蹭得他满脸都是，于是他把枪管塞进了那个肉洞。

“别乱动。”他含含糊糊地警告，然后张大嘴，把整个阴囊含进去。

那绝对称不上什么愉快的体验。那颗见鬼的跳蛋居然还有电，隔着肚皮震得他眼冒金星。口腔被填满带来心理上的饱足感，但阴囊的皮肤薄而脆弱，他必须收着牙齿，以免磕伤。有那么半分钟，凛雪鸦趴在他身上一动不动，爽得断了片，他趁机往喉咙深处顶了顶，试图利用呕吐反射得到快感；作为报复，凛雪鸦啃了他的阴茎，又立刻小心翼翼地含回去，乖巧得仿佛一只被拎住后颈皮的奶猫。要不是被咬过的地方还在隐隐作痛，他几乎就要相信这小滑头是在真心忏悔。他努力抑制住破坏的冲动，用食指威胁性地拨动扳机，要他用枪管把自己操到高潮，否则就教他屁股开花。凛雪鸦讥笑他连拿水果刀指着自己时都会手抖，肯定没胆放子弹，他拔出枪管——一根银丝黏黏答答垂在穴口——朝隔音海绵放了一枪。凛雪鸦立刻闭嘴，老老实实坐上来，肉穴卖力吞吐枪身。他掂着那对软绵绵的乳球，征服感满满。与此同时，跳蛋的振幅越来越低，终于彻底没了动静。

凛雪鸦的腰线绷直了，小腹一阵阵抽搐，肉壁疯狂绞紧，几乎把枪身整个吞没。两股香甜的汁液从乳孔喷出，浇了杀无生一手。

他真的高潮了四十分钟。

咔哒。

凛雪鸦头晕眼花，只顾靠在杀无生怀里大口呼吸，连双手什么时候被铐在床头都没反应过来。

一点火光颤巍巍升起，晃得他眼晕。杀无生点着了打火机，正在观察他的神情。糜烂、陶醉、嗑药般的恍惚——动物结束性交后不都这样？有什么好看的……他的头发好像被燎到了，他能闻到蛋白质烧焦的气味。

杀无生抬起他的腿，从脚踝一路摸到腿根，掐了把肉嘟嘟的屁股。“爽完了？”他慢条斯理地从烟盒里抽出一支烟，插进他的尿道。

“现在，该我了。”

杀无生没用他给的套。他们在床上滚了约摸一个钟头，在地板上滚了五分钟——主要归咎于没有铺地毯的地板太硬，墙上——是的，用静电胶带绑在墙上——一刻钟，厨房料理台一刻钟，浴室半个钟头，沿途打碎一沓瓷碟、两个阴茎花瓶、一对陶瓷性交小人和一瓶古龙水。浴缸里的水凉透时杀无生在他体内射出最后一滴精液，零点肥皂剧的片头曲准时响起，标志他的霉运终于到头。性虐游戏玩得太多，他都快忘记正常的性爱是什么感觉了，美中不足的是他被烫伤了，而胸部则像自动浇花器的喷头一样喷奶，溅得到处都是。

他的前男友还对他心存妄念，在烟烧到还剩一个蒂时就掐灭了，没有造成进一步的伤害，且看上去打算负责到底。

凛雪鸦心安理得地享受他的鞍前马后、端茶倒水，趁机指挥他把攒了一个礼拜的脏衣服洗了。洗衣机轰隆隆地运作，像一个暴脾气的小老头。他胸口挂了两个奶瓶，杀无生从背后抱着他，从乳根捋到乳心。没有比这更舒心的事——既享受快感，又享受愧疚。

他喜欢杀无生的独占欲，憎恶他的责任心，要是杀无生能放下该死的责任心，他们会比现在合拍得多。

但同时也会失去很多趣味。

……算了。瑕不掩瑜，勉强过关。

做完之后杀无生格外黏人，追着他索吻。他时常怀疑杀无生其实根本不想干他，只想要贴贴，他是为了贴贴才假装喜欢干他。为了贴贴无所不用其极，可怕的男人。

床板震了一下。他从床垫底下摸出手机，这才发现杀无生不知什么时候断了他的网。难怪手机这么消停，他还以为是那些刁钻的客户在黑周五集体暴毙了。

是软件的弹窗，写道：“温馨提示：您的订单已完成，对炮友是否满意？”底下三行一至五星的选项。

鸡肋的功能。按摩胸部的手越来越偷懒，最后干脆不动了。他一回头，发现杀无生竟然在认真评分，还给自己打了一星，正写到他的一二三四条缺点，诸如胃口大、难伺候、不配合等等，声情并茂、证据确凿，并建议全网拉黑。

他沉思片刻，打算战略性撤出这个软件。

弹窗又提示他特别关注有更新。分手后他竟然忘了把杀无生移出分组……都怪他从来不发博，安静得像个僵尸号。肯定是刚刚那档子事儿，他一点也不想知道杀无生是怎么取笑他的——唔，还不错。

空荡荡的主页里只有一张照片，是他的剪影，被昏黄的灯光拉得很长，匍匐在另一具人体上，屁股撅得老高——什么时候拍的？他怎么不知道？底下配文：

“我的。”

这么着急标记所有物，结婚了是不是还得冠上夫姓？他无语了一下，随即对自己这么快就默认让渡人身自由权感到恼火。可是杀无生活儿真的不错，他很久没那么畅快过了，尤其是在威胁自己的时候，看上去特别迷人……除了坚持用传教士这一点令他非常不快。可是姿势总要换的，就像再忠贞的爱情也总有心猿意马的一天……可是直接求复合会不会太没面子……

他烦恼地咬着指甲。

一只手悄悄伸过来，抽走他的手机，自己鸠占鹊巢。

“在想什么？”

他收敛表情，努力使自己显得没那么别有用心。“在想……”

多巴胺开始起效，杀无生某一瞬间竟然觉得他低头思考、一肚子坏水的样子十分可爱。

“不着急，慢慢想。”想不出就先睡觉，一直想不出就多睡几个晚上，他在心里补充。

凛雪鸦想出了两全其美的办法。

“无生，”他坐直身子，把手按在杀无生的手背上，“我们订婚吧。”他严肃地提议。


End file.
